El Cuerpo del Deseo
by Feuer23
Summary: Shampoo se da cuenta que Ranma y Akane sienten algo uno por el otro, y ella sabe que no tendría oportunidad con él. ¿Hasta donde llegaría ella para separarlos? ¿Sería capaz de jugar sucio y hacerse pasar por alguien que no es para lograr su cometido?
1. Sueño Revelador

**"El Cuerpo del Deseo"**

_Todos los personajes de esta histor__ia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

_(Espero sea de su agrado)_

**Narración.**

-Diálogos.

_-Pensamientos__._

**Capítulo 1****: "Sueño Revelador"**

**Una noche de verano, en la oscuridad de una habitación…**

-Ranma…

-¿Qué pasa?

-…Tómame…

-Q…q…¿¿que dijiste??

-Ranma, no estés nervioso. …Quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero ser completamente tuya…

-Pero Ak...Akane… no creo q… tú no harías…

-…Claro que si Ranma, quiero entregarme a ti. Por favor, déjame sentirte, quiero que me hagas sentir cosas que jamás nadie ha hecho…. permíteme demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti…

**Ranma no sabía que responder ante aquella petición, si bien era verdad que deseaba a Akane como a nada en el mundo, sabía que ella jamás le pediría algo así, ya que ella siempre le decía que era un pervertido de lo peor, así que no creía que fuera capaz de pedirle algo como eso.**

**En su mente revoloteaban miles de**** ideas, cuando de repente se vieron interrumpidas por una juguetona lengua que comenzó a acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja, para después descender por el cuello.**

-No temas, no te voy a comer… a menos que tú me lo pidas…

-A…A…Akane…

**El chico ya no pudo más. Trató de controlarse, pero fue imposible. Antes de que Akane pudiera hacer algo, Ranma la tomó de las caderas y la besó de una manera ardiente y feroz. Dejó escapar toda la pasión ****y amor que sentía por ella desde que la conoció. Besaba a Akane sin cesar, mientras acariciaba su espalda por debajo de su blusa, al igual que Akane, sólo que ella metió las manos debajo de su camisa para acariciar su pecho, y pudo notar lo bien trabajado que estaba.**

**Ranma, preso del deseo, comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta la altura del trasero de la chica, quien, al sentirlo dio un respingo, pero la hizo excitarse más.**

**Akane, totalmente cegada por el deseo, comenzó a desabrochar, o ****más bien arrancar los botones de la camisa del chico, mientras separaba sus labios de los de él, para descender por su cuello succionando y lamiendo cada porción de piel.**

**Ranma ****se sentía en el paraíso. Por un momento, detuvo en seco las caricias que le propinaba a Akane, para sentir con detalle lo que ella le estaba haciendo. Sentía las delicadas manos de la chica sobre su pecho, que subían y bajaban, hasta detenerse en el borde de su pantalón. Ranma volvió a tomar a la chica de la cintura, y de un leve empujón, la llevó hacia la cama, cayendo él sobre ella, mientras continuaba besándola con pasión.**

**Las manos de Ranma tomaron vida propia, pues comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Akane por debajo de la blusa; primero, de una manera dulce, haciendo círculos con las yemas de los dedos alrededor de los pezones, para después apretarlos con fuerza una y otra vez. Ya no podía más, necesitaba tenerla.**

**Estando ya desnudos, seguían con las caricias y besos****, y mientras Ranma se posicionaba para entrar en ella, le acarició el cabello y cuello, robándole un profundo suspiro.**

-¿Te digo algo, Akane?

-¿Q…qué pasa?

-…Es que…bueno…no sé si…- **Se quedó callado unos momentos; Akane lo incitó a continuar.**

-Vamos baka, puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Es que…

-¿Qué?

-….Te amo Akane…

-… ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, es muy en serio.

-Ranma…

-Dime…

-… ¡Estás loco! ¡Despierta!

-¿Q…q…qué dices?- **Dijo un confundido y decepcionado Ranma, mientras la voz de Akane comenzaba a sonarle lejana.**

-¡Que despiertes, Ranma!

-P…pero… ¿Por qué me dices eso Akane? ¡Si yo te amo!

-… ¡Ya te dije que despiertes, por Dios!

-¡Noooo! ¡Akaneeeeeeee!

**De repente, siente como caen sobre su cuerpo chorros de agua helada, haciéndolo despertar. Mira a su alrededor, y nota que está en su habitación, y no en la de Akane, y que además ella le mira intrigada (además de que está vestida XD), mientras sujeta una cubeta vacía.**

-Ranma, ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¿Ya viste qué hora es? ¡Llegaremos tarde a la escuela!

-Oye niña, ¿acaso no podrías ser más delicada para despertarme?

-No, por que llevo más de 10 minutos intentándolo de buena manera, pero no hacías caso.

-No lo creo, tú siempre eres tan brusca, marimacho y torpe…

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, afeminado?!

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué me dices…?- **Él aún no se había percatado que estaba convertido en mujer. Akane pudo notarlo.**

-¿Lo ves? Bueno, yo me voy. Y apresúrate bobo, no quiero estar castigada hoy.

-¡Eres una odiosa!

-¡Y tú eres un pervertido y cretino!- **Dijo, azotando la puerta con enfado.**

**Ranma estaba que echaba chispas, pero al instante recordó su "inocente sueño" y se calmó.**

_-Rayos, ¿por qué tenía que ser sólo un sueño? ...Un momento ¡¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?! Ni quien quiera tener el más mínimo roce con esa niña fea, torpe, marimacho, pecho plano, odiosa…… ¡Demonios!, creo que no puedo ni engañarme a mi mismo, sé que ella es la mujer de mi vida, es mi adoración, la amo con todo mi ser… Tendré que hacer algo para mejorar mi relación con ella si quiero que este sueño se haga realidad..._

**CONTINUARÁ****…**

* * *

**¡¡HOLA!! **

**Pues este es mi primer intento de escribir un fanfic. Si llegaron a leer hasta aquí, GRACIAS. Si es que algún alma bondadosa se apiada de mí y me deja un review (cosa que no creo, por que siento que no sirvo para escribir UU…), quiero que sepan que estaré muy agradecida y trataré de contestarlos lo más pronto posible. También espero poder subir los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda, por que a veces no tendré mucho tiempo, o posiblemente no tendré mucha inspiración, jejeje. Esta historia apenas está en desarrollo, lo confieso, así que ni yo misma sé como terminará XD, (esto fue apenas una pequeña introducción), pero igual ya tengo las ideas más o menos claras para no perder el hilo, y especialmente para no confundirlos o aburrirlos.**

**Bueno, terminaré ya con mi "choro mareador" :)**

**Les agradezco de nuevo por leer mi historia.**

**¨¨XöXö¨¨**


	2. Pleitos, Acercamientos y Planes de Amazo

"**El Cuerpo del Deseo****"**

_Todos los personajes de esta histor__ia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

_(Espero que la disfruten)_

**Narración **

-Diálogos

_-Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 2****: "Pleitos, Acercamiento y Planes de Amazonas "**

**Después ****de cambiar a su forma original y alistarse para la escuela, Ranma bajó hacia el comedor para desayunar. Allí se encontraban Kasumi, el señor Tendo, Genma y Nabiki.**

-Buenos días a todos.

-Buenos días, Ranma-kun - **Respondió Kasumi.**

-Hijo, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?- **mencionó Genma, después de una minuciosa observación.**

-No dormí nada bien, tuve pesadillas - **Mientras hablaba, recordaba de nuevo su** **"puro y casto" sueño con Akane; él sabía que no había sido una pesadilla, sino todo lo contrario. A medida que recordaba a Akane, desnuda y en sus brazos, iba acrecentándose el sonrojo de sus mejillas.**

-¡Cuñadito! ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No será que, en lugar de pesadillas, tuviste algún sueño…agradable? No sé, ¿algo que tenga que ver con otra personita que aún no baja? - **Esa Nabiki, no se le escapa nada. **

-Eh…si…digo…¡¡no!! ¿Q…qué te pasa Nabiki? ¡Deja de estar molestando!_ - Rayos, ¿Cómo es que siempre se da cuenta? ¿Acaso será una bruja?_

-Tranquilo, no te sulfures. No tiene nada de malo sentir algo por alguien, y más si ese alguien es mi hermanita…- **Nabiki adoraba hacer sufrir a Ranma con esos comentarios. Quién sabe, tal vez si se le escapaba algo de información, podría negociar por una buena cantidad para no publicarla en todo Nerima. **

-Bueno, en el caso de que estuviera sonrojado por pensar en alguien, ¿quién te dijo que ése alguien debe ser Akane?

-Vamos Ranma, tú sabes tan bien como yo que lo que sientes por ella es más que sólo una amistad…. ¿o me equivoco?

-Pues si, te equivocas. Estás loca si crees que voy a estar interesado en una niña tan poco atractiva como ella…

-Eh, Ranma…

-…Además de que es muy brusca, marimacho, orgullosa…

-Oye Ranma….

-…antipática, presumida, odiosa…

-Ranma…

-…Y por si fuera poco, es tan mala cocinera, que casi muero la última vez que comí uno de sus horribles platillos…

-¡Ranma! - **Dijo Nabiki alzando aún más la voz, viendo hacia la entrada y con una expresión de pánico puro.**

-Así que soy una antipática, torpe, marimacho y fea, ¿no?

**Ranma empez****ó a sudar frío. Esa voz, que a veces le sonaba como la de un ángel, ahora parecía un llamado seguro a su muerte. Volteó lentamente, para encontrarse con una Akane rodeada de un aura roja, y con una expresión de furia que espantó de sobremanera a todos los presentes.**

-A…A…Akane…escucha…yo…es que…

-¡¡CÁLLATEEE!! ¡¡ERES UN CRETINO!! ¡¡TE ODIOOO!!

**Y en menos de dos segundos, la mesa estaba estampada en la cabeza del artista marcial,**** mientras los demás sostenían en alto los platos, tazas y demás enseres.**

**Akane, sin decir más, ****se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.**

-¡Akane! ¿Qué no vas a desayunar?** - Preguntó la siempre dulce Kasumi.**

-¡No gracias, compraré algo en la escuela!** - Respondió Akane ya desde afuera, con cierto tono de molestia.**

**Mientras caminaba ****hacia la escuela, pensaba en el cretino e insensible de su prometido.**

_-__Ese Ranma, ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que tratar así? ¡Pero claro!, yo siempre preocupándome por él al cocinarle… ¡Es un malagradecido y un estúpido! …..Y yo… yo soy aún más estúpida por quererlo…._

**De repente, una conocida voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.**

-¡Hey Akane! ¡Espérame!

-¡¡Déjame en paz!! ¡¡No me hables!! ¡¡No quiero verte!!

-Escucha Akane, lo que dije en la casa…

-¡No me interesa lo que hayas dicho, sólo déjame sola!

-¡Niña tonta! ¡¡Yo sólo quería pedirte perdón!!

**Hubo ****silencio total. Akane estaba algo sorprendida. Eso de pedir perdón no era algo habitual en Ranma. Después de unos cuantos segundos, ella habló.**

-¿Me puedes decir quién eres, y qué hiciste con Ranma?

-Deja las bromas Akane, es en serio.

-¡Lo mismo digo yo! Además te conozco, sé que no lo dices en serio. En un rato seguirás molestando como es tu costumbre…

**Akane hablaba, pero Ranma no le prestaba mucha atención; más bien**** la miraba embelesado, mientras iba recordando poco a poco el sueño de la noche anterior; lentamente sintió su cara arder, y no era precisamente por vergüenza…**

-…Además, si tan molesta soy para ti, deberías anular el compromiso e irte con alguna de tus "Bellas Prometidas", o si quieres con todas a la vez…

-Akane… - **La interrumpió, mencionando su nombre de manera tierna, pero con un leve toque de sensualidad. Ella dio un respingo al oírlo.**

-¿Q…qué quieres Ranma?

-… ¿Te dije lo linda que te ves hoy?

-**(Con gotita estilo animé) **Ya…ya en serio, ¿dónde tienes escondido a Ranma? - **No podía creer que él le dijera algo así.**

-¿Por qué no me quieres creer? Es verdad, te ves preciosa…

-P...pero…Ranma…

**Él se iba acercando cada vez más a la chica****, tratando ya de romper esa barrera que los separaba; la tomó por la cintura y se aproximó a ella. No iba a esperar más por tener a Akane, la necesitaba. Por otro lado, Akane estaba más que sorprendida por la repentina actitud de su prometido, pero no le era nada desagradable. Justamente cuando sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de unirse, oyeron a lo lejos la campanilla de una bicicleta y una aguda voz femenina...**

-¡Nihao airen!

-Ay no, esto no está pasando… - **Mencionó Akane con fastidio.**

-¡Rayos! - **Esta vez fue Ranma el que habló.** **Rápidamente se separaron, observando a la voluptuosa china que hacía su aparición. Pero antes de que dijeran algo, Ranma ya tenía una bicicleta encima de él.**

**-**Airen, ¿Qué estar haciendo con chica violenta? - **Dijo Shampoo demostrando su enfado. **

-Ehh… ¿yo? ¡Nada! ¿P…por qué lo preguntas? **Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa**

-Yo verlos muy cerca… ¿Acaso Ranma gustar Akane?

-¡¡Qué?! ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso! ¿Fijarme yo en esta niña fea? ¡No lo creo!

**Otra vez, un aura roja se aproximaba a ****él. **

**-**¡¿Lo ves Ranma?! ¡¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!! ¡No cambiarás nunca! ¡Ranma no Bakaaa!

**Siguiente escena: un chico de cabello tr****enzado va volando por los cielos de Nerima, cortesía de Aerolíneas Tendo. Akane volvió a enfurecerse; ese tonto jamás podría quedarse callado. Estaba maldiciéndolo mentalmente, cuando la voz de la joven amazona la interrumpió.**

-Chica violenta, decirle a airen que Shampoo ir a verlo en receso, ¿si?

-Yo no tengo por qué decirle nada, si tanto te interesa, ¡díselo tú!

-Está bien. Yo ir a verlo más tarde.

-No me importa, ¡Hagan lo que quieran!** - Diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino. Shampoo no dijo nada más, sólo la observó alejarse mientras ella retomaba su camino también.**

**--**

**La mañana ****pasaba de lo más lenta para Akane, sentía las clases bastante aburridas y monótonas. Para distraerse un poco, miró de reojo a Ranma, y como siempre, estaba durmiendo oculto detrás de su libro de Historia de Japón. Sonrió un poco al recordar el estado en el que se encontraba Ranma cuando llegó al salón: sentado en su banca, con el pelo todo alborotado, lleno de tierra, y con un ojo morado. Le daba algo de gracia verlo así, pero no por eso iba a dejar de estar enfadada con él.**

**Cuando por fin tocaron el timbre para el receso, Akane salió con sus amigas para dirigirse a la tienda y comprar algo de comer. No se dio cuenta que Ranma ya no estaba en el salón.**

**Ya estando sentadas debajo de un gran árbol, Yuka y Sayuri le hacían la plática a Akane, pero ella parecía estar en otro mundo.**

-Akane, te noto muy distraída, ¿estás bien?

-Sí Sayuri, estoy bien.

-Estás muy rara, ¿estás segura que no tienes nada?

-¡Que si! Sólo pienso en cosas…

-¡Ay que linda! ¡De seguro está pensando en Ranma!

-¡Qué hermoso es el amor! ¿Verdad Akane?

-Por favor, ¡dejen de molestarme! En lo menos que estoy pensando es en Ranma - _Qué mentirosa me he vuelto últimamente - _Es un cretino que no se merece ni un poco de mi atención. - _Bueno, eso de que es un cretino es verdad, pero así lo quiero…_

-Vaya, veo que han peleado de nuevo - **Mencionó Yuka, un tanto decepcionada, pues ella sabía que Akane amaba a Ranma, sólo que era tan terca y testaruda como para admitirlo. Aunque claro, Ranma lo era aún más.**

**-**Pues sí, y espero no verlo por que me pondré de malas de nuevo…

-A…Akane… ¿De verdad no quieres verme?

**Akane sintió un revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago, ****pues oír esa voz tan cerca era algo sensacional, pero no lo iba a demostrar.**

-¿Qué haces aquí Ranma? ¿Por qué escuchas conversaciones ajenas?

-Bueno, es que yo…. quería… este…

-¡¿Qué?!

-…Quería ver si podemos hablar…

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

**Ranma no dijo nada, sólo miró a las amigas de Akane, dándole a entender que no le iba a decir nada si estaban ellas presentes.**** Yuka y Sayuri captaron la indirecta, y se levantaron lo más pronto que pudieron. Se despidieron de ellos diciendo que los verían en clases. Ranma se sentó a un lado de Akane, recargándose sobre el árbol.**

-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? Ya estamos a solas.

-Ehh… bueno… quería… quería disculparme de nuevo.

-Mira Ranma, no hace falta. Olvídalo. De todas maneras siempre es lo mismo, me insultas, te golpeo, me pides perdón y yo… pues siempre te perdono. Sólo te diré una cosa: ya me estoy hartando de la misma rutina y…

-¡Yo también! - **La interrumpió** - Es por eso que te lo digo… Yo… quisiera que nos lleváramos mejor y…

-¿Ah si? - **Dijo Akane, sorprendida y emocionada.**

-P…pues sí… es que… digo, algún día… tendremos que casarnos y… debemos llevarnos bien desde ahora… ¿no crees?

**Akane cayó de su nube súbitament****e. Pensaba que Ranma quería que se llevasen mejor por que talvez estaba interesado en ella. ¡Pero no! Sólo era por obligación. En su cara podía reflejarse tristeza y decepción.**

-Ah, ya veo… Sólo es por eso…

-Sí... digo… ¡no!...

-¿Ah no? ¿Es que hay alguna otra razón? - **Dijo Akane con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Ranma la miró, y no pudo evitar volver a recordar su sueño; otra vez sentía esa necesidad de abrazarla, besarla y hacerla suya. No dijo nada más, sólo comenzó a acercarse más a ella; miró sus finos labios tan apetecibles, incitándolo a probarlos, cosa que quería hacer gustoso, sólo necesitaría una señal de aprobación por parte de Akane, que recibió cuando ella cerró los ojos. Comenzaban a sentir el roce de sus labios cuando…**

-¡¡Airen!! ¡¡Qué diablos estar a punto de hacer?!

**Otra vez, Shampoo había llegado a interrumpir. ****Estaba sobre la rama del árbol, y saltó para quedar justo enfrente de ellos dos. Ambos se separaron instantáneamente, completamente sonrojados.**

-Shampoo, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ves que estamos en la escuela? - **Habló un Ranma totalmente fastidiado. Akane no estaba mejor.**

**-** Eso no importar Ranma. Yo sólo venir para darte ricos panes al vapor.

-Gracias Shampoo, pero ya comí y estoy satisfecho.

-Vamos airen, tú debes comer, pues yo hacerlos con mucho amor…

**Shampoo iba acercándose cada vez más a Ranma**** dispuesta a abrazarlo; éste se ponía cada vez más nervioso, pues sabía que Akane se enfadaría de nuevo y lo golpearía, y Akane… ¡Un momento! Akane ya no estaba. Ranma volteó a todos lados, y la vio dirigiéndose hacia el salón, rodeada con un aura cargada de furia. Era la tercera vez en esa mañana que la hacía enojar, no era para menos.**

-¡Akane! ¡Espera!

-Airen dejar ir a chica violenta para que nosotros poder estar solos, ¿si?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estás loca! ¡Tengo que irme!

-… ¿Por qué tu querer ir con Akane?... Tú amarla, ¿verdad?

-N…n…no es eso es que… de verdad, tengo que irme. ¡Adiós!

**Ranma corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pues no podía permitir que Akane se enfadara de nuevo con él, y más si no había sido su culpa.**

**Shampoo se quedó allí, observando como Ranma escapaba de ella una vez más. Estaba claro que amaba a Akane y no a ella, y eso de verdad dolía.**

**Al llegar al Neko-Hanten, saludó a su bisabuela como de costumbre, pero Cologne, con todos sus años de experiencia, pudo notar que Shampoo no estaba bien.**

-Nietecita, ¿sucede algo? - **Dijo, hablando su lengua natal. **

-No abuelita, no es nada.

-A mi no me engañas, se trata del prometido, ¿no es así?

-…Bueno, si. Es que ya no se que hacer para que Ranma me quiera, yo sé que ama a Akane y ella a él, y creo que no podré hacer nada para evitarlo…

-Pero hija, ¡él es tu prometido! Y según nuestras leyes, tendrá que casarse contigo, lo quiera o no.

-Si, pero no le veo mucho sentido si él quiere a otra.

**Cologne se quedo callada unos segundos, pensando en lo que podría hacer para arreglar esta situación.**

-….Shampoo, dime ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para conseguir a Ranma?

-¡Lo que sea! Haría lo que fuera necesario para tenerlo conmigo.

-¿Estás completamente segura? Por que sólo podrías conseguirlo a costa del dolor ajeno…

-¡No me importa! Yo quiero a Ranma sólo para mí.

-Bien, en ese caso te ayudaré. Ya verás que con el truco que te enseñaré, además de tu inteligencia y sagacidad, Ranma será sólo tuyo, pero deberás sacrificar tu físico por un tiempo.

-¿Sacrificar mi físico? No te entiendo abuela.

-Ya lo verás hija. Talvez no estés de acuerdo al principio, pero créeme que valdrá la pena. Si que la valdrá…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo. Lo hice rápido, ya que esta semana he tenido tiempo disponible, y quise aprovecharlo para escribir.**

**Y, como pudieron ver, entró Shampoo a escena. La verdad es que ¡¡la odio!! Es una buscona y ofrecida, y por eso la quise hacer sufrir un poco (si, soy muy mala, jeje). El problema es que ahora ella hará uso de sus artimañas para quedarse con Ranma, y no le importará nada más que ella misma (Grrrrr!!)**

**Pero bueno, ya veremos después que es lo que intentará hacer, y que hará nuestra pareja favorita de enamorados.**

**Para terminar, muchas, pero muchas gracias a: ****Mrb92, Killina88, Betobatucas y Naoko Tendo por sus reviews; de verdad que me alegró mucho el saber que mi historia ya tiene seguidores (Esta es mi cara de felicidad n.n ****)**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Veré si puedo actualizar en esta misma semana o hasta la otra, por que ya empezaré exámenes (T.T)**

**Un saludo a todos, y gracias de nuevo.**

**¨¨XöXö¨¨**


	3. Aclarar Sentimientos Para Tomar Desicion

"**El Cuerpo del Deseo****"**

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

_(Espero que la disfruten)_

**Narración **

-Diálogos

_-Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 3****: "Aclarar Sentimientos Para Tomar Decisiones"**

**Ranma iba caminando**** rumbo al Dojo, e iba pensando sobre todo lo ocurrido en ese día.**

_-¡Rayos! Akane está muy enfadada, en todo lo que restó de clases no me dirigió la palabra, y no me esper__ó para ir a casa. Ahora si que me salió todo mal, debo hacer algo…_

**Al llegar, saludó a toda la familia como de costumbre, que ya estaban listos para comer. Todo estaba bien, a excepción de un detalle: Akane no estaba en el comedor. ****Como sabía que al preguntar "casualmente" por ella los demás empezarían a bombardearlo con comentarios incómodos, optó por no hacerlo; mejor se dispuso a comer lo más rápido que pudiera para subir y hablar con ella.**

**Después de un rato, decidió entrenar en el Dojo antes de subir a verla, pues empezó a ponerse nervioso con el simple hecho de ser Akane con quien debería hablar****. Al llegar al Dojo, entreabrió la puerta, pero la imagen que vio lo dejo perplejo: su prometida estaba acostada en la duela, respirando agitadamente, pues se notaba que su entrenamiento había sido duro. Comenzó a recorrerla con la mirada, desde su cabello, pegado a su cara por el sudor, sus ojos cerrados, la punta de su nariz, sus labios…. Esos labios que tantos deseos habían despertado en él desde la primera vez que la vio sonreír; su cuello, su pecho, que subía y bajaba con cada respiración, lo que también hizo que fantaseara por un momento, imaginando que el cansancio de la chica era producido 'por él'… Sin darse cuenta, estaba totalmente sonrojado, y cierta parte de su cuerpo empezaba a obtener 'vida propia'.**

-¿Me puedes decir qué haces ahí parado?

**Súbitamente, Ranma salió de sus ensoñaciones para encontrarse con la fiera mirada de su prometida.**

-Eh… pues… venía… venía a entrenar…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y entonces por que te quedas ahí con la mirada perdida?

**Debido a que Ranma había dejado volar ****su imaginación, no se había dado cuenta que Akane había volteado a verlo. ¿Tan pervertido es como para no fijarse siquiera lo que hacía su prometida? Aunque cómo no, si esa mujer era el deseo andando para él; lo que daría por tenerla en sus brazos y…**

-¡Ranma! ¡Despierta! ¡Otra vez estás soñando dormido!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Perdón, es que estaba pensando en…

-¿Shampoo? Si, ya lo sé. Me voy, necesito tomar un baño.

-¡Akane, espera! - La chica salió sin hacerle caso.

**Ranma se quedó ahí parado, sin moverse, pensando otra vez en Akane,**** no podía evitarlo. Sabía que aún estaba muy enfadada, pero ese día estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que lo perdonara. Ya no estaba de humor para entrenar, así que salió del dojo para ir a dormir un poco y relajarse.**

**--**

**Un rato después, Akane estaba sumergida en la tina del baño, pensando y dándole vueltas a todo el asunto relacionado con Ranma. Era verdad que lo amaba, y mucho, pero ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando todas las humillaciones que le hacía pasar, además de tener que aguantar a la pesada de Shampoo, que era la prometida que más insistía últimamente. Todas esas situaciones estaban colmando la poca paciencia de Akane.**

_-¡Rayos! Ranma es un cretino, mira que dejarse abrazar de esa manera por Shampoo… Aunque… tal vez no sea del todo su culpa, __siempre es ella la que se ofrece ante él… además, hoy no estuvo del todo mal… él estuvo a punto de… bueno… ¿sería posible que estuviera a punto de besarme? Porque eso parecía… ¡Grrr! Esa Shampoo siempre de inoportuna…_

**Mientras pensaba en lo mismo, salió del baño para dirigirse a su habitación y cambiarse. Ya lista, bajó las escaleras y se topó con su hermana mayor.**

-Akane, ¿estás ocupada?

-No Kasumi, ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí, ¿podrías devolverle este libro de medicina china al doctor Tofú? Es que se me hizo un poco tarde, y aún no he preparado la cena.

-Claro, no te preocupes, yo se lo llevaré.

-Gracias linda. ¿Por qué no le dices a Ranma que te acompañe? Ya está anocheciendo y…- **De repente, fue interrumpida bruscamente.**

-¡No! Emm… No gracias, además yo puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito de ese cretino.

-Vaya, veo que pelearon de nuevo…

-No, no es eso… eeh… bueno, ya me voy. Regreso enseguida.

-Si claro. Ve con cuidado.

**La**** chica salió de su casa alzando la vista, y pudo notar los tonos rojizos del cielo. Adoraba ver el sol cayendo en el horizonte. En verdad era un atardecer hermoso. **

**--****-**

**Mientras tanto, en el Neko****-hanten…**

-Vamos hija, necesitas esforzarte mucho si en verdad deseas aprender este truco.

-Si abuela, trato, pero en verdad es difícil.

-No, no lo es tanto, verás que dentro de poco podrás dominar esta técnica, y así podrás estar cerca de Ranma sin que note la diferencia…

-Eso espero abuela… eso espero…

---

**Akane se encontraba ya con el doctor Tofú, y éste, con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba, la invitó a tomar un té con él.**

-Vaya Akane, ya hacía mucho que no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, muchas gracias, ¿y usted?

-Igual, sólo que con mucho trabajo.

-Que bien. Me alegro mucho.

-¿Y Ranma? También tiene mucho que no lo veo por aquí.

-Ah pues… el está bien.

**Akane cambió su semblante alegre por uno de molestia total****, y el doctor pudo notarlo claramente.**

-Mmm… ya veo, pelearon de nuevo, ¿verdad?

-Pues… si… bueno… es que… ya sabe… él y sus odiosas prometidas que no dejan de acosarlo, especialmente Shampoo, y él que no pone un límite con ella…

-Ya veo, así que es por eso que estás enojada…

-¡No estoy enojada! Por mí puede hacer lo que quiera, no me interesa.

-…Akane, ¿Me permitirías tomarme la libertad de darte un pequeño consejo?

-Eh… ¡si claro!

-Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que además de ser tu doctor, soy tu amigo, y puedes confiar plenamente en mí.

-Sí doctor… gracias.

-Bien, a lo que voy: no se si sea por orgullo, o por pena, pero creo que deberías dejar de ocultar tus propios sentimientos, eso no es nada bueno.

-Pero doctor, es que...

-Mira, tal vez Ranma no siempre es muy atento, ni muy cortés contigo, pero sé que te quiere…

-¿Qué? ¿Quererme? ¡Eso no puede ser!

-Apostaría lo que fuera.

-Y… ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Acaso Ranma le ha dicho algo?

-Je je, no me lo ha dicho, pero es muy simple darse cuenta. Basta con ver la forma en que te mira, las veces que se preocupa por ti y te salva de cualquier peligro. Eso no lo hace cualquiera, sólo un hombre enamorado.

**Akane estaba procesando lo que el doctor acababa de decirle.**** Era algo cómico, ya que el mismo doctor hacía cosas sin sentido cuando Kasumi estaba cerca; lo bueno era que él ya había declarado su amor a su hermana mayor, y no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya que era correspondido. Y ése era su principal problema: que ella no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de Ranma hacia ella. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… Ranma hacía algunas cosas raras, como burlarse de ella, decir que jamás se fijaría en una marimacho como ella, para luego ponerse celoso tan sólo por que dormía con su pequeño P-Chan, sin mencionar que había estado a punto de besarla ese día… aunque eso era muy poco probable.**

-…No lo sé, es difícil de creer…

-Dime una cosa Akane… ¿tú lo amas?

-Eh… p… pues… este… s… sí…

-Bueno, pues entonces, para darte cuenta de lo que Ranma siente realmente por ti, deberías dar tú el primer paso.

-Perdón doctor, pero no le entiendo.

-Sí, me refiero a que deberías hacerle ver lo mucho que significa para ti, tal vez así se anime a confesar sus sentimientos.

-…Pero… ¿y sí me dice que no me quiere a mí, y que a la que en verdad ama es a Shampoo?

-Mmm… Pues tendrías que aceptarlo, pero ten en cuenta que ya estarías más tranquila al haberte liberado de esa carga tan pesada, y no estarías con esa incertidumbre, ¿no lo crees?

-…Pues sí, supongo.

**Después de un rato, Akane salió del consultorio del doctor, y se dirigía con paso lento hacia su casa.**** Pensaba en todo lo que el doctor le había dicho, y aunque si quería hacerle saber a Ranma lo mucho que lo quería, le temía bastante a su respuesta, pues tal vez si estaría más aliviada al descargar sus sentimientos, pero si recibía como respuesta una negativa de parte de él, el dolor sería muy grande… y quién sabe si lo iba a poder soportar.**

**Al llegar a casa, ****encontró a toda la familia en el comedor, lista para cenar, incluido Ranma, y no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa, pues seguía sin poder decidir si hablaría con él o no. Por otro lado, Ranma estaba dispuesto a decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por ella, y esperaría a que todos durmieran para colarse en su habitación.**

**Pasada la media noc****he, Ranma salió por la ventana de su habitación y se dirigió con paso lento y sigiloso hacia el cuarto de Akane; abrió con sumo cuidado la ventana para no hacer ruido. Aunque iba con el firme propósito de despertarla y hablar con ella, no pudo ni mover un músculo al verla dormir, ya q se veía tierna como pocas veces, así que sólo se limitó a observarla. Ése era uno de esos momentos en los cuales se consideraba un verdadero idiota y un patán, pues no podía creer que tuviera el valor de insultarla y decirle que era fea, cuando en realidad él sabía que ella era todo lo contrario para él. Se quedó contemplándola un rato más, pero el sueño lo iba venciendo poco a poco, así que decidió regresar a su habitación. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella al día siguiente.**

**--**

**Mientras tanto, una chica ****de cabello violeta observaba las estrellas desde el balcón de su casa, mientras pensaba en los planes que había tramado junto con su abuela.**

_-Ay Ranma, créeme que todo esto lo hago por ti, y me estoy esforzando mucho por conseguir que estés a mi lado. Ya casi lo logro, y cuando por fin domine esta técnica, serás mío para siempre__, y nada ni nadie lo podrá evitar… sé que suena muy egoísta, pero nada me importa más que tú, y si para lograr tenerte tengo que pasar por encima de Akane… que así sea…_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Emmm… sé que no tengo perdón ni excusa, pero estos meses se me han complicado bastante! TnT**

**De verdad que hacía hasta lo imposible por terminar el capítulo, pero entre las tareas de la universidad, un cambio de casa, falta de internet, falta de inspiración y una madre molesta por la cantidad a pagar del servicio de luz eléctrica, pues no pude concluirlo hasta hoy.**

**Bueno ya dejaré a un lado mis problemas existenciales. A lo nuestro: este capi está algo aburrido a mi juicio, pero es como un intermedio para lo que viene, y vaya que se avecinan problemas y mil confusiones!!**** :D**

**Mando saludos a KohanaSaotome, Killina****88, Betobatucas, Mrb92 y Naoko Tendo por los reviews del capi anterior. Qué bueno que les agrade la historia, espero seguir así. Trataré de no demorar mucho para subir el siguiente capítulo... Aunque no prometo nada!! XD**

**Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy. ¡Gracias por leer!**

***¨*¨*XöXö*¨*¨* **


End file.
